Truth of Things
by NarutosEvilTwinBrother
Summary: Ikiryo Shin, 12 year old ANBU trained and mentored by his best friend Uchiha Itachi. This is the story of his impact on Konoha and the other shinobi nations.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be busting my ass for $7.50/hour… seriously.

**Truth of Things**

**Chapter 1: Breaking the Fan**

"…the entire clan, Itachi-sempai?" asked Ikiryo Shin disbelievingly shaking his head, "Are you sure your ready for this?"

Itachi`s voice never betrayed the bitter taste in his mouth, "Yes, this is for the safety of Konoha…"

Shin nodded leaving the conversation at that as he did one last gear check. He stood at 5' 7" in all black ANBU armor with a black non-reflective mask on his left hip, kunai holster on his right thigh, twin short swords strapped left shoulder.

Grumbling he blew a strand of his black spiky hair out his left eye. He smiled at his only unique trait…his eyes, a molten gold color that shone like a cat's in the dark, "Bastard hair…I need to cut it. What do you think sempai?"

"Is this really the time Ikiryo-san?" chuckled Itachi as they crept along rooftops in the Uchiha District.

"Yeah...your right, game faces." responded Shin stilling his facial features and slipping on his ANBU mask. He'd have to remember this moment despite the severity of it all he had made an Uchiha chuckle let alone smile. "That's truly one for the record books."

They continued on in silence for the duration of their journey finally coming to the heart of the district. Itachi raised his hand signaling that this was where they would split. As he rose to leave Shin held him back, raising his free hand for a final shake, the two friends spoke a silent farewell.

- (With Shin) -

Shin sat just in the shadows of an alley waiting for a five man patrol of Military Police to pass. Slipping behind them he clasped a hand over the nearest one's mouth pulling him back before twisting his neck sharply. As the man dropped Shin drew a kunai from the shinobi`s flak jacket and buried in the back of his next victim's skull.

Hearing a commotion behind them the remaining members of the squad turned around to face down the rogue shinobi. Synchronized attacks forced back their opponent who in turn began digging in and pressing against the seemingly robotic like Uchiha. Metal screeched in the night as the four combatants came to a stand still.

'_They've yet to call for back-up. If I can move quickly I can dispatch them and finish the mission._' mused Shin as he adjusted his grip on his short swords. His sword locked enemy smirked seeing an opening as Shin's hands loosened for a second. The Uchiha moved forward with a hard shove causing Shin to jump back lest he be cut in half. Landing with a skid Shin dropped to one knee to avoid a fire jutsu coming into his peripheral vision. An instinctive upward slash caught the ninjutsu user from the left hip continuing up to the right side of the man's throat. Having stood using the momentum from the strike Shin kept his eyes on his remaining targets as he flicked his blade depositing the blood from it.

The last squad members eyed each other before one got up enough courage to charge. Shin sheathed his blades as he moved to intercept the advancing ninja. Pulling a kunai out he launched it at the man's feet causing him to stumble forward allowing Shin to roll over the man's back following with a rear kick sending him sprawling whilst engaging his partner in a taijutsu match.

"Kami, I swear you guys are all cookie cut shinobi," baited Shin as he mocked the Uchiha fighting style, "I'd get more originality fighting monkeys." That did it as a wild haymaker swept from the left leaving a hole in the Uchiha guard's defense. Applying rapid jabs to the upper torso Shin finished with a chakra infused strike to the man's heart.

"I can't believe that worked…Pfft cookie cutter!" Shin barked with mirth in his voice as the last offending Uchiha fell in a dead heap on the ground. With a chuckle the golden eyed shinobi leapt to a roof top in search of another patrol. Working from the outside perimeter Shin could deal with the majority of police force allowing Itachi no hindrances in his mission. The seemingly forced paranoid isolation of Uchiha Clan didn't help in their defense as it put them out of communication range with the rest of the village. Especially with Shin cutting down any member hoping to cross out of the district and seek help.

Just because Danzo and the council whole heartedly believed in this war preventing genocide didn't mean the other clans would see it that way. If word got out of the present happenings it would be total chaos in Konohagakure's walls. So it was Shin's job to work the outskirts and hold back potential messengers.

Coming to a dead stop Shin hovered on the edge of abandoned shop surveying another patrol. Mentally checking them off his list he got from Itachi he made to move in on the group of ninja, but caught himself when in the middle of the group the air bended and twisted before a man in an orange spiraling mask appeared startling the men.

Shin watched in disbelief as a katana passed through the man as if he was a made of air. After a minute the patrol began to attempt to disperse and retreat when conventional attacks seemed useless. They didn't get far as the masked man ran through the team disposing of them with nonchalant air about him.

"I didn't come here for them you know?" stated the faceless ninja, "You are who I wished to speak with…Ikiryo-san. I know of Itachi`s and your mission. Don't take this wrong for I have no quarrel with you, but I ask that you leave the rest to Itachi and I."

"I won't abandon the mission. That's not how I do things." Shin spoke locking eyes with the mysterious man. Every fiber of his being yelled at him angrily, he knew if forced to fight this man he had a very slim margin for victory.

The man seemed to almost hesitate before he responded matter-of-factly, "Then you must be put down."

Shin ripped from the top of the house at top speed drawing his short swords in mid air. He landed dead center in front of his masked opponent and immediately went on the offensive hoping to dispatch the man with quickness and a stroke of luck. Bringing his swords downward in a left to right arc he caught the man on the shoulder and rendered him in half.

He felt off… it shouldn't have been that easy. There was now way he could have killed the man that fast. Thinking fast Shin bit down hard on his lip and saw the edges of his vision shimmer as the genjutsu was released. Battle reflexes told him to turn around and in that moment his eyes were clouded by the bottom of a black shinobi sandal. The force of the kick caused Shin to do a rough back flip landing hard in the dirt of the street.

"I suggest you scrap together your dignity and live to fight another day Ikiryo-san. Rest assured we will meet again." The masked shinobi spoke before slamming his foot into the back of Shin's head.

- (With Itachi) -

Tears flowed freely down Itachi's face as he tree hopped away from his village and home. He was played hell keeping his emotions in check after being confronted by Sasuke and taking him to the hospital steps after said confrontation. Swallowing a breath he stopped and steadied himself on a tree branch. He heaved dryly with his hands bracing himself against the tree not trusting his shaky legs at the moment. After a moment he forced his body to move and begin his exodus again. If he knew Danzo as well as he did it wouldn't be long before ROOT were trailing him to break any evidence back to the old war bird.

'_I'll wait for the day you come and find me little brother…I love you.'_

**Ok. Guys I know it's a short chapter, but trust me it'll get better. Let me know your feed back on the story and my self created character for the story. Pairings undetermined at this time and don't worry Naruto will show up soon. **


End file.
